


A Friend in Need

by tincat227



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Marty being Marty, Post-Episode: s01e08 Form and Void, Rust is just Rust, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227
Summary: Marty假装他忘记了那个夜晚。





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文存档

微风轻拂，令人和暖欲睡。轻缓的音乐在不大的空间里回荡。  
Marty手里拿着的是Rust喜欢的「孤星」。  
Marty知道他不应该让Rust喝这么多酒，一罐接一罐地往肚子里灌。哦，妈的，Marty只知道他们两个都需要好好大喝一场，他才管不了那么多。况且只是几罐啤酒而已，不是什么能醉死人的致命宝贝。  
舌尖还残留着些许酒液，散发着淡淡的麦芽味，Marty拿起酒罐往嘴里灌了一口，而后满足地叹了口气。  
方才还在耳边回荡的音乐突然停止，呆了呆，Marty这才想起他现在是在Rust的家里。除了只有简单的家具外，这简直是家徒四壁的“家”，可是总比Marty他第一次到访时要好多了。就连刚才播的『Frank Sinatra』也是Marty在稍早前自己带来的，连同那部卡带播放机和几盒卡带，Marty只是不想光喝酒那么无聊，有一点儿音乐助兴就很好了。  
Marty看着躺在对面床上的Rust: 几乎呈大字型仰面躺着，衣衫不整，衬衫的纽扣全都解开了，露出底下的白色背心；手里拿着的空酒罐几乎就要碰到地面，一副昏昏欲睡的样子，不过Rust的双眼还是睁开的，只是目光涣散，不知道又去哪里神游了。  
视线转移到对方手臂上的纹身……这个瘦削的男人，他手臂上的纹身和他的过去一样神秘，Marty心里想，这辈子我大概还是与他相处不来，这个操蛋的男人，比女人还难理解！  
而现在我却和这个男人一起喝酒。然后，Marty打了个酒嗝，感到屁股坐的有点麻了。缓缓站起来，顺便将酒罐里剩余的液体一饮而尽，捏扁后随手丢在地上，这才拖着笨重的步伐一步步走向对面的床，Marty曲腿让一只膝盖沉下去：“挪一挪你尊贵的屁股，Rust陛下，挤一挤还是能躺下两个人。”  
Rust没有出声，无论他想不想回答，Marty都铁定心要好好躺一躺。好在Rust已经躺在床的一侧，仿佛预先就知道Marty也想爬上床歇一会儿。Marty将那只横在床上的手臂挪到对方的身躯上，好让自己僵硬的脊椎能满足地接触到软软的床垫。“你应该买张沙发。为什么你不买？连一张单人沙发也没有？”没有听见回应，也是Marty的预计之内。  
合上双眼，在心里轻轻的哼着歌谣，等到Marty感到有人压在自己身上，他才吓得猛地睁开双眼——是Rust。Rust整个人都趴在Marty身上，只是稍稍撑起上身一言不发地盯着对方。  
“你…搞什么啊？！”  
在Marty上方的Rust有点醉眼朦胧。虽然不知道会发生什么事，但Marty很肯定自己不会喜欢Rust对自己发酒疯。  
“下来。不然我就打你。”  
不过下一秒Rust做出一件事是Marty绝对绝对不会想到的——Rust正在解开Marty的皮带。  
“你妈的在干什么！”  
“脱你的裤子。我以为这很明显。”  
“停下。这不好玩！”Marty拨开了Rust的双手。Rust停下了。  
“你真的想我停下，Marty？”Rust很明显是醉了，但显然没有醉到认不出眼前人的程度。  
而Marty发觉自己竟然犹豫了。  
不等Marty作出回答，Rust继续手上的活，一边说：“我要做的就是你脑子里想的那样。我知道你想要这个。”皮带，扣子，拉链。“还是你忘记了我的专长是什么了？”  
Rust说的没错，Marty感到有股燥热小腹处流窜。  
“你醉了。Rust。我们喝得有点多了......”  
“那更好。事后可以将责任推卸到酒精上。明天早上，没人会记得这件事。还是说你在床上就这么多话说？”

去他妈的！

然后，Marty不再说什么了。任由骑在他身上的Rust碰他，让那修长的手指紧握着两人的勃起，令人愉悦的颤抖慢慢积累。不大的屋子里保持着安静，又或者说除了那渐渐加重的呼吸声以及偶尔蹦出来的哽咽声之外都很安静。一开始，Marty甚至不知该如何放置自己的双手，后来他还是决定用那双手扶着Rust的腰，透过薄薄的衣料，指尖下的感应到的是温热的皮肤。  
之后的事情更简单了，Marty在Rust的手里释放了，几秒后，Rust也高潮了。  
片刻后，待二人都缓过来时，Rust首先将沾满白浊的那只手在自己衬衫上蹭了蹭，然后更是将那间衬衫脱了，抹干净手之后一手扔到地板上。

“我以为你是德州来的？”在Rust刚躺下床的另一边时，Marty突然说道。  
“那我像是一般的德州佬吗？”  
“不像。”  
“那么就闭嘴。”

Marty知道Rust没有睡着，即使对方双眼闭合，呼吸绵长。  
无论如何，Marty心里想，睡个觉，然后忘了这件事，或者，假装忘记这件事。

FIN


End file.
